Implantable medical devices, such as electrical stimulators or sensors, are used in a variety of therapeutic applications. In some implantable medical devices, an electrical stimulator or sensor delivers electrical pulses to a target tissue site within a patient with the aid of one or more medical leads. The medical leads are coupled to the implantable medical device at one end while the other end carrying electrodes is placed at the target tissue site. Historically, different target tissue sites have been selected for different therapeutic applications. The electrodes may be used in stimulating and/or sensing applications.